Cherry
by Crii-san
Summary: Kisah kami tidak dimulai dengan pernyataan 'Aku mencintaimu' berbalas 'Aku juga mencintaimu, kisah kami dimulai jauh sebelum itu. Bahkan sebelum kami tahu apa itu cinta. VKook. Alternative Universe. Chibi Vkook. Sho-ai. Don't Like? Don't Read!


_Tittle_ : Cherry

 _Author_ : Kiku

 _Rate_ : K+ (Kemungkinan akan naik)

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, Family_

 _Pair_ : Jeon Jeongguk & Kim Taehyung, Vkook

Length: Chaptered

 _Words_ : 656 _words_ (2 _pages_ of Ms. Word)

 _Disclaimer_ : Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

 _Warning_ : Sho-ai, gaje, alternative universe, OOC, typo (s), plot mainstream, tidak sesuai EYD, alay.

 _Summary_ : Kisah kami tidak dimulai dengan pernyataan 'Aku mencintaimu' berbalas 'Aku juga mencintaimu, kisah kami dimulai jauh sebelum itu. Bahkan sebelum kami tahu apa itu cinta.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

Seorang bocah lak-laki berambut jamur dengan cengiran khas yang lucu tengah menggiring bola sepak dengan kaki kecilnya, sesekali ia mengalihkan perhatian lawan yang menghadangnya dengan membuat ekspresi aneh atau menunjuk langit dan mengatakan ada sesuatu di sana untuk mengecoh lawannya.

Saat mendekati gawang, bocah itu segera menendang bola yang digiringnya dengan kuat, tapi karena tidak terarah, bola yang tujuannya gawang lawan tersebut justru melebar ke samping dan nyasar ke arah perut seorang bocah lucu lain yang tengah digandeng seorang wanita paruh baya.

Taehyung, sebagai pelaku penendangan nyasar tersebut membelalakkan matanya, perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya saat bocah yang tidak sengaja terkena bolanya itu menunduk dengan mencengkeram perutnya, seolah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Wanita yang kemungkinan adalah ibu bocah itu juga tidak kalah panik. Membuat bocah bermarga Kim itu merasa semakin takut.

"Hayoo, Taehyung kamu harus bertanggung jawab," oh, bahkan teman-temannya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Dengan langkah ragu, Taehyung menghampiri bocah itu. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dengan kalut, bibir bawahnya juga semakin memerah akibat terlalu sering digigitnya.

" _Ah-ahjumma_ , maaf Tae tidak sengaja," Taehyung berucap dengan gagap setelah sampai di depan pasangan anak dan ibu yang sedang panik itu.

"Kau yang menendang bola ini?" Tanya wanita itu pada Taehyung yang hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Dalam hati Taehyung mengutuk teman-temannya yang mengkhianatinya, pokoknya nanti mereka harus membelikannya mobil-mobilan sebagai permintaan maaf. Huh, dasar bocah pendendam.

 _Ahjuma_ itu menghela napas, mau memarahi juga tidak tega.

" _Ahjumma_ akan memaafkanmu, tapi lain kali lebih hati-hati ya. Oh, kau juga harus minta maaf pada Kookie," Jawab sang _ahjumma_ sambil tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang menjadi korban tendangan mautnya, bocah yang dipanggil Kookie itu masih membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat Taehyung meringis membayangkan rasa sakit yang yang dirasakan anak itu.

"K-kookie, maaf tadi Tae tidak sengaja," Taehyung kecil berkata dengan gagap, tangan kirinya menyentuh bahu mungil bocah itu dan kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang korban.

'Lucu sekalii!' batin Taehyung berteriak gemas saat bocah di depannya menaikkan kepalanya, membuat Taehyung disuguhi pemandangan menggemaskan dimana seorang anak laki-laki bermata dan berwajah bulat tengah memandangnya dengan raut bingung sekaligus menahan sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sakit, Taehyung jadi ingat kalau bocah lucu itu adalah anak yang tidak sengaja terkena tendangan bolanya tadi. Mengingat itu rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul, apalagi mata anak yang kemungkinan lebih muda darinya itu berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah. Terlihat menggemaskan tapi juga menyedihkan.

" _Nuguceyo_?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar serak, Taehyung jadi tidak tega.

"Huwee, maafin Tae. Tae gak sengaja." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menghambur memeluk bocah itu, bocah berambut jamur itu bahkan menangis dengan keras, membuat anak yang dipeluk mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Situasi ini terlalu membingungkan bagi bocah berumur empat tahun itu.

Sementara itu, ibu dari anak yang tengah dipeluk bocah asing itu juga hanya bisa memasang ekspresi heran, seingatnya yang terkena tendangan bola itu anaknya, kenapa yang menangis pelakunya?

"Jadi namamu Kim Tae Hyung?" Tanya Jeon Min Ju, ibu dari anak yang menjadi korban kebrutalan kaki Taehyung tadi.

" _Nde, ahjumma_." Jawab Taehyung sambil memakan es krim. Minju mengajak kedua bocah itu untuk membeli es krim karena Taehyung tidak berhenti menangis dan membuat putranya ikut menangis.

"Umurmu berapa, Taehyung-ah?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Enam tahun _, ahjumma_." Taehyung nyengir, ia merasa senang jika ada yang bertanya mengenai umurnya. Ia merasa sudah besar, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan bocah di sampingnya.

"Wah, beda dua tahun dengan Kookie, ya. Kookie, tidak mau berkenalan dengan Taehyung _hyung_?" Minju bertanya sembari mengelap sekitar mulut anaknya.

"Eum!" bocah itu mengangguk semangat kemudian melompat dari kursi taman dan membungkuk di depan Taehyung seperti yang orang tuanya ajarkan.

" _Nan_ Jeon Jung Kook _imnida_. Calam kenal, Taehyung _hyung_." Jungkook memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat dua gigi yang terlihat lebih besar dari gigi lainnya terlihat. Membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan.

Taehyung ikut melompat dari bangku tersebut dan turut membungkuk serta memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu kedua bocah berjarak umur dua tahun itu saling melempar senyum.

Taehyung yang melihat senyum manis Jungkook terlihat berbinar. Ah, sepertinya ada yang mengalami cinta monyet disini.

-Tarik kolor Bang Changmin (TBC)-

* * *

A/n: Ini fanfic pertama saya yang tidak ada tanda completnya ._. Ini baru prolog, ke depannya saya pengen bikin cerita soal chibi VKook sampe mereka gede, saya ngebayangin Kook versi mini yang masih cedal, pasti lucu banget ;-;

Last, mind to review? Onegai~


End file.
